dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Shadow
Bowser vs Shadow is Peep4Life's one hundred and ninety-third DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 13! Super Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Mario and Sonic's greatest rivals square off in a showdown of speed vs strength. Does the Ultimate Lifeform compare to the King of Koopas? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Universe had a huge, huge problem on its hands. Dr Eggman and Bowser had gone about creating a united Empire in the centre of the universe. Eggman had stolen the Chaos Emeralds and Bowser had gotten his hands on multiple Grand Stars. They were just about set to go an conquer when they picked up an incoming craft. "All stations, prepare to fire!" Eggman demanded, until he saw what the ship was. "No... It can't be!" Bowser marched over to the scientist. "The Comet Observatory?" he growled, looking at the monitor. "No. It appears to be the Space Colony Ark. My grandfather's old laboratories and research were on that ship." Bowser snarled to the minions. "BLAST IT OUT OF THE SKY!" The crew all pointed cannons at the craft before Eggman again back tracked. "Cease fire! Bowser, there are supplies and findings on the Ark that could prove very helpful. You should board it and capture whatever, and whoever, you can." Bowser was reluctant, but he assembled a small squad of Hammer Bros and boarded the Ark. "Alright, take this place apart. The doctor seems to think this place can be of use, but I don't see it." he marched through the ship, and kicked open a door in frustration. Why were they wasting their time scavenging an old ship when they had the power they needed? Bowser didn't understand, but he noticed someone up ahead. "I was starting to doubt there was anyone home." Bowser began, staring across from a black and red hedgehog. "Hmph. Maybe it'd be better for you if there wasn't." the hedgehog replied. Bowser stomped forward. "Doctor Eggman seemed to recognise this ship. So you're coming with me to see if you have any use." The Koopa King insisted. The hedgehog glared at Bowser, taking a few steps forward himself. "What do I stand to gain from an alliance with Eggman and a cheap movie monster?" Shadow sneered. That angered Bowser. "You have no idea who you address! I am King Bowser! The ruler of the universe and of you. If you won't obey my demands..." Bowser spat a meteor at Shadow, who quickly jumped over it. Bowser began running at Shadow now, and as the hedgehog threw a roundhouse kick, Bowser threw forward a large punch. "... Then you will die!" he roared! Here we go! ''' The King of Koopas quickly gained the first advantage of the battle, shoving Shadow back. The hedgehog teleported around Bowser, deciding his speed was a better option than going blow for blow. Bowser punched holes in walls and structures as Shadow dodged him. The royal's frustrations were fuelled even more when Shadow kicked Bowser in the side of the face before zipping away again. Shadow then seized the chance to attempt a Homing Attack. The black and red hedgehog drove himself into Bowser's chest but his shell held up. Bowser began spinning rapidly, throwing Shadow from him and into a wall. The hedgehog jumped back towards Bowser but caught a ferocious drop kick which launched the hedgehog through one of the walls entirely. "Puny rat. What would the scientist want with you anyway?" Bowser sneered, marching over to the recovering Shadow. The black and red hedgehog kicked Bowser in the chest, pushing off Bowser and then springing from the wall to deliver a devastating Homing Attack. "Doctor Eggman recognises my obvious superiority. His grandfather did create me to be the Ultimate Lifeform after all." "BWAHAHAHA! ''YOU? ''How can a mere furball be considered 'Ultimate'?" Bowser laughed, before spitting swarms of fire at Shadow. The hedgehog called on a Black Tornado to suppress the flames and give himself an opportunity to reply. "Keep fighting me and you'll soon find out how." He then threw a Chaos Spear sequence in Bowser's direction, which the turtle ducked. "HA! With aim like that- AGH!" Shadow's target had never been Bowser; it was the ceiling above him. A loose tile collapsed on Bowser's head and enraged the reptilian king. Shadow smirked, but kept focused. Rushing forward, he kicked Bowser under the chin, and then uppercut the powerhouse with all his might. Not being outdone, Bowser punched back at Shadow and stunned the hedgehog with the strength. Bowser raced at Shadow, who backed up into a room with a massive window. Bowser threw several hammers at Shadow, but the hedgehog ducked. The hammers fractured the glass window, and when Bowser and Shadow looked they noticed that they were on a collision course with Bowser and Eggman's base. "NO!" Bowser roared as he tried to do something. Shadow realised what was about to happen and decided to spam Chaos Spears at the window. It eventually shattered and Shadow leapt out and onto the base floor safely. When he looked up, a shadow fell over him. Bowser planted a Bowser Bomb just to the side of the Ultimate Lifeform, using the shock wave to blast the hedgehog through a wall. Shadow picked himself back up, just as Bowser was spitting more meteors at him. "Determined, but not exactly a threat." Shadow concluded. He then used a Homing Attack to fire the projectiles back at Bowser. The turtle's shell came in handy as they withstood the impact. Shadow kicked Bowser in the knee and then spun in a ball up Bowser's front. Bowser looked to squash Shadow under his weight by falling forwards, but Shadow nipped above him with a teleport. He then rained down Chaos Spears, which Bowser was successful in repelling with his shell. The Whirling Fortress sent multiple shards of energy flying around the room, shattering walls and slaying innocent minions. Shadow looked around at a room of dead Goombas, Koopas and even some Crabmeat and Flappers. "Cannon Fodder." he sneered at the frowning Bowser. "Indeed." But the voice didn't come from Bowser or Shadow, it was instead Dr. Eggman. "Doctor. You're no stranger to stooping to low depths, but to align yourself with a turtle?" Shadow said, making sure to keep an eye on both villains. "Sometimes a good brain needs strong brawn to accompany it. Otherwise a genius vision goes to waste." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Get to the point doctor. The Chaos Emeralds, I can sense them on board this base. What are your intentions?" Eggman and Bowser both laughed. "Where's your sense of surprise, Shadow? You would have found out sooner or later. But now that you're here..." At this point, Bowser tried a cheap shot, firing a meteor at Shadow's head. The hedgehog back flipped away from the attack as it shattered a wall. The wall then revealed several holding facilities. In one was a complete set of Chaos Emeralds. The others contained Grand Stars. "These laboratories are being used to generate unlimited energy!" Shadow concluded, now uneasy about the situation. "How very astute, Shadow. Even if the answer was given away by my sidekick's failure..." This choice of words did not sit well with Bowser. "Sidekick? SIDEKICK? You forget your place, doctor!" Bowser snarled, jumping towards Eggman. Shadow kicked Bowser in the back of the head, paying him back for the cheap shot from earlier. "It's no use." Eggman said, turning to a communication device. "Pull the Eggman Fleet out; this station is compromised!" As Eggman vanished into an escape pod, Bowser roared at his former ally. "You better run, coward!" he roared before being clattered with a Black Tornado. Bowser noticed the havoc as Eggman's minions and creations fled the army. "Looks like your little collaboration is over. The doctor must have been right about one thing." Shadow said, teleporting behind Bowser. "You certainly were not the brains of this little scheme." Bowser and Shadow clashed with a punch each, Bowser not choosing to expend all his strength at once. "You could make a powerful ally if you chose your friends wisely." Bowser declared. "Hmph, tempting proposition." Shadow responded, kicking Bowser in the face. Bowser had had just about enough of Shadow now. He jumped up and down on the spot, creating lines of energy that spread across the floor. Shadow jumped over them, but straight into a flying drop kick. Shadow slammed through the wall and landed next to the Chaos Emeralds and Grand Stars. "Quite the collection." Shadow admitted, rising to his feet. Bowser landed before him. "Seen something you like? Well... too bad!" Bowser laughed, breathing a stream of fire before the Chaos Emeralds. Bowser then attempted a Bowser Bomb, which Shadow intercepted with a Black Tornado. The tornado smashed Bowser into a wall so the royal decided to attack from range. Several of his spikes were directed at Shadow, but the hedgehog had a counter with Chaos Spear. Shadow then caught a spike, and launched it as if it were a javelin. The spike whistled over Bowser's head, and the Koopa King snarled as he breathed more fire at Shadow. The hedgehog tried to Spin Dash away but the flames cut him off. Bowser then grabbed Shadow and leapt into the air with him. He prodded Shadow with spikes before landing on his front, crushing Shadow between himself and the floor. Shadow struggled underneath Bowser's weight, spinning up in a ball to generate some kind of attack. The attack proved to be ineffective though, as Bowser maintained a tight hold on Shadow. Going back to his original approach, Shadow teleported out from beneath Bowser, and fired a Homing Attack from above. He bounced off the king's shell, and Bowser laughed at the futility. "So this is how the Ultimate Lifeform compares next to a king. No, an emperor. ''The ''Emperor of The Universe." Bowser scoffed, looking across at Shadow. The Ultimate Lifeform in question glared back at Bowser, not willing to bow out just yet. "You're not my king, and I know billions will never accept you as leader." Shadow responded, dusting himself off. "They'll have no choice!" Bowser declared, smashing open a glass casing to reveal a Grand Star. Bowser then swallowed the power source and immediately began to grow. Shadow's eyes widened. "You scum!" Shadow spat, leaping at Bowser. The grown royal simply swatted Shadow back to the floor and then let out a fierce roar, dragging Shadow and himself to a nearby small planet. Shadow landed first, while Bowser flew around the world. Bowser threw multiple punches on the planet, generating lines of energy which Shadow could only avoid at this point. Shadow fired a Chaos Spear up at Bowser's face but the attack simply bounced off him. "GWAHAHAHAHA! You see, Shadow? Do you see the might of YOUR new master?" Bowser laughed, lowering his face towards Shadow. Shadow glared, and hit a Homing Attack on Bowser's nose. "Gwarh! Fine, you rebellious vermin! If you will not be tamed, you will be slain instead!" Bowser roared a mighty roar, summoning meteors from the air that smashed into the floor around Shadow. The hedgehog then noticed something behind Bowser. Whatever it was, it was coming their way. The item was soon revealed to be the display that Chaos Emeralds were in. They landed before Shadow, who used a Homing Attack to bounce off Bowser, and into the emeralds. Bowser spat a huge meteor at Shadow, but the hedgehog raised a single Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" he ordered, slowing Bowser and his projectile down. Shadow used the advantage to kick the projectile back into Bowser's face, angering the King of Koopas just as much as it hurt him. Bowser punched down on the planet with both hands, launching Shadow up into the air. Bowser swiped at Shadow, who teleported closer to his foe's face. Shadow summoned a Black Tornado which stopped before Bowser's mouth, countering a fire breath. Shadow kicked Bowser in the cheek and followed with a mighty Homing Attack into the eye. In a fit of rage, Bowser lunged for Shadow again, closing his mouth around the hedgehog and swallowing him. On the inside however, Shadow had no intentions of becoming the Ultimate Breakfast, and filled with rage. Bowser's stomach growled; he knew something wasn't right down there. Although Bowser hadn't heard it, Shadow fired off a Chaos Blast on the inside of Bowser. The turtle spat up Shadow as a result, and Shadow landed hard against a nearby planet. Bowser was still coughing for clean air, not too fond of the taste of Chaos Blast. But when he recovered, he vowed to squash Shadow like a bug. Shadow had to quickly jump away as Bowser crushed the small planet with a Bowser Bomb. As Shadow rose alongside Bowser though, the king managed to clout him with a forearm. Shadow slammed into the side of an airship, forcing it to nosedive towards a planet below. Bowser saw Shadow was still alive and teleported after him. The two met again on the planet below, and were straight back to fighting. Shadow had gone for a Spin Dash as Bowser spat massive fireballs at him. Bowser's projectiles missed, and Shadow lunged at Bowser, catching him on the side of the head. Shadow spammed the attack, catching Bowser as many times as he could but after a few attacks too many, Bowser was able to counter with a Whirling Fortress. What Bowser hadn't yet realised was that Shadow was using a massive Spin Dash to get in close to Bowser's chest. Shadow slammed into Bowser as hard as he could, teasing him to attempt a clap. As Bowser tried to mash Shadow between his hands, Shadow unleashed another Chaos Blast. This time, the force was enough to force the Grand Star out of Bowser. Shadow booted it away, figuring he had solved the case of Bowser's power. The turtle rewarded him with an unforgiving stream of flames, which Shadow had no choice but to endure. As Bowser began to shrink he made a point of targeting the floor next to Shadow for a colossal Bowser Bomb. Shadow launched a Black Tornado, but as the attack Bowser's landing shock wave sent the attacks both towards Shadow. Instinctively, Shadow teleported beyond the attacks, but straight into a stiff right hand. Bowser equipped claws and was ready to turn Shadow into minced meat, but Shadow had other ideas. "Chaos Control!" Shadow said, following up with a strike to the chin. Bowser stumbled backwards as Shadow refused to relinquish his attack. "You cannot break though my shell with standard attacks, fool!" Bowser reminded Shadow, who was hitting Homing Attack after Homing Attack on Bowser's frame. "Any other advice you want to share?" Shadow responded with a smug grin. Bowser smiled. "How's about... RUN!" Electricity began to crackle around Bowser as he underwent a new transformation. "Another form?" Shadow pondered. Before him, stood Giga Bowser. The transformed Bowser roared straight in Shadow's face, and then rapidly spun on his base, freezing Shadow in an icy shell. Giga Bowser was about to crush Shadow with a Bowser Bomb, but the defiant hedgehog was surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds. From the ice emerged a glow of gold. Super Shadow was here! Super Shadow and Giga Bowser threw an attack each, a punch from Giga Bowser and a Homing Attack from Super Shadow. The attacks clashed in a collision of raw, and unlimited, power. "Your demise draws near, Bowser!" Super Shadow claimed, breaking off the exchange with a Turbo Boost. The attack dragged Giga Bowser into the air and the pair raced into orbit as a part of their clash. Bowser threw meteors down on Super Shadow, slowing down the hedgehog's approach. When swarmed though, Super Shadow used an amplified Chaos Blast to scatter the meteors away from Bowser's reach. The evil king uppercut Shadow, allowing himself an opening for a serious combination attack. Bowser rained down punches and spikes before kicking his foe across the air. Super Shadow recovered quickly, and fired Chaos Arrows at Bowser. The attack ended up clashing with meteors that were tossed Shadow's way as Bowser began to take to throwing nearby chunks of debris. In one final desperate attempt at victory, Giga Bowser grabbed a nearby airship and tossed the whole thing down at Shadow. When it appeared Shadow caught it, Bowser unleashed a spectrum of bombs that exploded on the ship and Shadow. From the fiery debris emerged Super Shadow, and he was not messing around. "Spear of Light!" Shadow cried, swarming Giga Bowser with Chaos Lances. Super Shadow then quickly followed up with a Super Sonic Boost attack, launching himself into the weakened Giga Bowser's guard. Giga Bowser roared in pain as he reverted back to Bowser's base form. Shadow levitated before the collapsed Bowser, who landed on his fortress' floor. Super Shadow also expired, leaving the two proud fighters in their base forms. Bowser groggily got to his feet. "M-My powers!" Bowser complained, clutching his head. Shadow panted, keeping an eye out for any deception. Bowser tried to rush Shadow, running with his fist raised and trying to punch the hedgehog's head off his shoulders. Shadow ducked, and then brought his boot into Bowser's face. "You're finished, your majesty." Shadow declared, removing his Inhibitor Rings. Shadow charged into Bowser's neck, and then charged the king through his kingdom, shattering its structures and devastating his minions. Bowser roared again, one act of defiance before Shadow eventually ran him into a wall. Once there, Shadow shot upwards, dislodging Bowser's head from his body. Bowser's corpse collapsed on the ground as Shadow began to cool off from his attacks. The extremely fatigued hedgehog trudged back to his Inhibitor Rings and reequipped them. He used one final Chaos Control to teleport himself and Space Colony Ark back towards Earth, looking to catch up with Doctor Eggman again. What, he hadn't assumed he had gotten away with it, had he? '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Shadow! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Big vs Little themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights